DeadeyedNepenthe
Enter Name Your name is Liatte Rosalinde. At 8 sweeps old you are well into your Archeradicator training, and are practically guarenteed a place in the ranks - maybe not a high one, you are just a filthy lowblood after all - due to your skills with a bow. Your lusus, a beautiful harrier hawk, has taken you hunting with her ever since she brought you a slain highblood's bow when you were just a wriggler. You're not solely dedicated to archery, however, you also enjoy the ancient art of bellydancing. Once taught to all nobles from the Empress down, it is now mostly forgotten by trollkind. You also have a talent for finding the perfect balance points of objects, which has lead to a passion for stacking rather unlikely objects, which in turn has made your hive dangerous for trolls without your skills. Finally, you've also inherited interests from other trolls... Your trolltag is deadeyedNepenthe and you type h0wever the pers0n y0u sp0ke t0 1ast d0es. Th1s stays c0nstant throughout c0nversat10ns. Examine Self I t)(ink it looks good and it's my opinion that counts! You're quite tall and graceful. As an orange-blood you've become used to physical labor. Your archery has left your upper-body strength far greater than usual, to the point that your favorite hunting bow is as tall as you are when strung. Your bellydancing also helps keep you strong and flexible, and hunting has given you good endurance. Fashion doesn't really concern you, but you do have some clothing preferences - tanktops, especially cutoffs, to show off your muscles, and skirts to hide the lack of muscle in your legs. Not to say your lower-body strength is lacking... you just lack definition there. Examine Hive Character Comment Hive Description Examine Respitebloc Character Comment Room Description Allocate Strife Specibus I'm the 8est, don't deny it. You maintain the bowKind Abstratus as your primary combat specibus, but also maintain knifeKind due to dressing your own kills. You aren't particularly proficient with knifes in combat, however. Allocate Fetch Modus 8lock goes out, 8lock goes in... Your lusus found you an odd modus. It claims to be based on a game called Jenga, but you're quite certain you've never heard of it outside your modus. You start with a tower of odd blocks and must push some out and stack them on the top of the tower. Do Something Awesome 0h, sure. You proceed to shoot three treesqueakbeasts with a single arrow. Your lusus will be happy for the snack. Do Something Silly :33< you can't pawsibly think this is silly! You stack two dozen tiny skulls on each other, on a branch on a rounded rock in a babbling stream. Examine Abilities Psychic Don't look! If anyone can see your eyes, you are able to steal their memories. You are completely unable to control this ability, and are also unable to differentiate between your own memories and the memories you have stolen. Physical WWhatevver. You're in pretty incredible shape due to your archery and bellydancing. You don't qualify as STRONG, but you're still quite impressive. Other Character Comment Session Do the Loud Thing Attack Movement Passive Use/Describe Abilities Art Gallery Liatte-hate.png Liatte.png Liatteshades.png LiatteAlterniaboundHatless.png Wa0e4j.png|HAAAAAAAT OMG OMG OMG HAAAAAAAAAAAAT!! Liatta-tiny.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Character Comment *Surfaced on the 5th day (Empress/Emperor), of the 4th Bilunar Perigee of the 4th Dull Season (Sun in Cat), during the 20th hour (Cave). Examine Chumproll *'numericInquisition' - 7h3 8357 m01r411 3v3r. *'prolixCorvid' - has a bird lusus too. but makes me really really upset. *'acrobaticGhost' - She thinks she's the gr8est. *'gallantAshendancer' - Her Advice Is Quite Strange. *'rampantVariable' - He's k1nd 0f 1nterest1ng. Seemed n1ce. OOC Silliness Traits Character Comment *Coming Soon *For your reading pleasure *Sit tight Tropes Character Comment *Action Girl / Chef of Iron *Huge Schoolgirl / Statuesque Stunner *The Archer *Cursed with Awesome *Sinister Shades *Glasses Do Something Unusual - They're opaque only to observers. To her they're perfectly ordinary and actually magnify a little bit. Comments Comments from your character about this character! Category:troll Category:female